Mini Sub
Mini Subs are medium strength enemies. They fire torpedoes that knock the player's Shark back. Mini Subs are entities that can be destroyed by any Shark, and are mainly found in deep parts of the map. Destroying 3 mini subs is required to complete the mission for the Great White Shark, Subzero'' ''and destroying 30 Mini Subas is required to complete the mission for Mr. Snappy, Sinking Feeling. Difficulty The Mini Sub has a danger level of Extreme', '' and it can only be destroyed by boosting at the front of it. They fire powerful torpedoes at your shark, and have surprising maneuverability. They can be tricky to deal with since you can only destroy them by attacking their front with boost, leaving yourself open to attack if you make a mistake. The Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus) and possibly Moby Dick can attack from anywhere to break a Mini Sub, but still has to boost. The Robo Shark can destroy the Mini Sub by touching the front of it as a compensation for boost unavailability when under water. The Mini Sub also make sonar noises when near, so players know if there is a Mini Sub nearby. With the Lava Baby, you are protected from the missiles, and '''the missiles have no knock back. '''This can make the submarines defenseless, and therefore easy to take on. Torpedoes Torpedoes fired by the mini sub have a powerful knockback (without the Lava Baby), making them extra dangerous as the knockback may send you straight towards Jellyfish or Mines. The torpedoes fired by mini subs can help your shark reach a new height record (when your shark leaps out of the water and it gets shot by torpedoes the torpedoes grant a few meters of height). The Robo Shark, Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, and Alan can eat torpedoes if positioned in front of the Mini Sub just right, however it must be the shark's face as it will bang off the face giving you the chance to eat it. If you are Mr. Snappy (Mosasaurus), the torpedoes can only attack you from one area, the tail of Mr. Snappy. However, if you mess up and turn to the side, the torpedo might bounce off of Mr. Snappy's rock hard skin allowing you to quickly reverse your mistakes. The same goes for Big Daddy, since Dunkleosteus is an armoured' fish. Appearance in Hungry Shark World Mini subs return in Hungry Shark World with the name of single man subs. They shoot yellow torpedoes and are completely yellow unlike their Hungry Shark Evolution counterparts. A small shark is required to destroy single man subs. Unless you are in mega gold rush, super size mode, or are a !! shark, you must hit the sub twice in the front with boost, or push the sub toward mines. Bigger sharks and sharks in mega gold rush or super size mode can destroy the sub by boosting anywhere on the sub once. They also have a large counterpart in this game. Gallery Trivia *Since the boost of an Ice Shark makes it go slower, it is incredibly difficult to eat a Mini Sub with the Ice Shark. **The only way to break a Mini Sub with the Ice Shark is to get close, then boost. Timing is crucial, because it is likely that your shark will be shot and knocked backwards, preventing you from boosting at the right moment. *Numerous mini subs appear near the cave of the Kempy Bass. *Numerous mini subs appear near the sunken item of the Jade Dragon * The Mini Sub's torpedoes disobey the laws of gravity, as they can fly out of the water. * The Big Daddy can take it down by just touching it on rare occasions. * The Big Daddy still seems to have to boost to take down a Mini Sub but actually can destroy it by touching any part of the sub. * The easiest way to destroy a Single-man Subs in Hungry Shark World is to push them against a Mine (Especially in Large Mines), since the mines' explosion does damage to them. (Although this requires a few efforts) ** Sometimes the player can see a Single-Man Sub getting destroyed spontaneously after hitting a mine, however this won't give the player a score, unless his/her shark pushed the sub through the Mines. * Big Daddy may be the best "shark" to destroy subs with, as he can destroy subs by simply touching them (no need for boost), he is armoured/armored, and he can eat torpedoes. His large size also means more armor/armour. A Strategy for Destruction Though some sharkers claim that you can only destroy a Mini Sub by hitting them head on, this is simply not true. They are defeatable by a good sideways thrust at the right time by stronger sharks. What you need to realize is that ''you are actually quicker and more easily manueverable than the Mini Sub, so you can easily avoid getting attacked from the front by quickly swimming circles around it. ''(At least this is true for Great White and Megalodon, for the weaker sharks a head-on boost collision seems the only way to go.) The best way to both avoid torpedo attacks and eventually kill the Mini sub is therefore to ''encircle the Mini Sub and then by drawing one slightly decentralized circle ram into it sideways. Often this can be done without ever being hit by a torpedo. It is slightly more difficult with a Great White, but the boost is enough to kill a Mini Sub with side damage - it doesn't only die in head on collisions, though it may well be more vulnerable there. You can employ the same basic strategy with Big Daddy as well as it is simply not true for FGOL to claim that he "eats" subs - no, he has to boost them to pieces all the same, it's just easier, that's all. One very good method for destroying the mini sub with smaller sharks such as the great white or tiger shark is to approach it from the back. Since the mini sub cannot detect a shark attacking from the back, the missles will not fire. By the time the mini sub turns around, the shark can be positioned at a position where it is directly in front of the head of the mini sub and is simply able to ram into the head of the mini sub without the mini sub firing. This is much easier than trying to tackle the mini sub head on, as the mini sub's missles do a lot of knockback, are fired rather often and are rather difficult to dodge, meaning the player has to spend quite a lot of effort and a lot of health if he/she wants to brave the missles of a head-on mini sub. In HSW, the mini-sub (Single Man Sub) can be defeated with one boost if the Nautilus pet is activated, as the pet's special ability is to protect you from subs & torpedos. It can also be defeated with a single boost if you wait for a Mega Gold Rush or the short time your shark is super-sized after completing the HUNGRY letters. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Underwater Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Hazards Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Preys with a long-ranged attack Category:Edible Category:Boss Category:Hard-To-Kill Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Pacific Islands Category:Arctic Ocean Category:Arabian Sea Category:South China Sea Category:Annoying Things Category:Main antagonists